The True Heir
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Tak semua anggota keluarga mafia itu jahat. Claire bisa membuktikannya, meski ia memang tak asli dari keluarga tersebut. Bacalah bila dirimu ingin tahu bagaimana hidup Claire di tengah selubungan mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Penyangkalan Hak Kepemilikian: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya.

Chapter: 1

Seorang wanita muda berlari kecil di tengah hujan deras, mencoba melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya dari jatuhan jarum-jarum air. Berlindung di bawah kanopi sebuah toko kue, ibu jarinya mulai mengetik teks di telepon genggamnya. Matanya yang biru siap memindai teks balasannya. Desahannya terdengar jelas, terasa kekecewaannya.

Lama kemudian, hujan deras itu pun berubah menjadi hujan gerimis. Rintikan airnya jauh lebih kecil dibanding sebelumnya, mengizinkan Claire untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Tas putihnya dicincingnya erat, takut bila seseorang akan mengambilnya dari balik matanya.

Hanya beberapa blok dari tempat ia berteduh, sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat tua sudah menunggunya. Rumahnya, namun tidak terasa seperti rumah. Ia sangat sungkan saat menjejakkan kakinya di beranda rumah itu, apalagi memasukinya. Dengan lemah ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, anehnya seorang pria dengan jas hitam lengkap seakan akan mendatangi pesta dengan cepat membukakan pintu. Mata hitamnya yang sungguh gelap menatap matanya yang biru kelam, dan segera menyuruhnya masuk.

Rintikan air jatuh di atas karpet coklat muda di bawahnya, membasahinya sedikit. Ia disambut oleh seorang pria dengan kaus biru berlapis dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans yang terlihat sangat kotor, topinya di balik ke belakang. "Ah! Kau sudah pulang rupanya!" seru Jack yang tak lain adalah adik dari Claire.

Claire hanya memutar bola matanya, mendengar adik angkatnya itu. "Hey, Kak! Lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara padamu!" serunya lagi. Memang, Jack adalah seorang laki-laki usia 21 tahun yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Angkuhnya terasa jelas saat berbicara dengannya, dan rasa tak sabarannya itu yang membuat orang sebal dengannya. Namun apa boleh buat, pikir Claire.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang pandangan dingin terhadapnya, tanpa sepatah kata sekalipun. Namun, Jack malah mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum angkuh. "Hmph, begitu lebih baik."

Mata birunya memicing saat ia melihat wanita muda dengan rambut coklat yang diikat tinggi itu keluar dari arah ruang makan. Dandanannya memperlihatkan sosok wanita ramah nan anggun dengan pakaiannya yang rapi dan casual, yang dapat menipu semua orang akan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Ah, gembel ini sudah datang rupanya." Gertak wanita itu. "Cepat! Temui Tuan Arringham di tempatnya! Dan bersihkan dirimu! Beliau takkan senang bila bertemu gadis kampung sepertimu membasahi karpetnya!" ia memasang pandangan yang sungguh tak mengenakkan Claire. Sungguh tajam mulut wanita muda ini yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar Jack. "Kau dengar apa yang kubilang tadi! Cepat!" bentaknya keras.

Jack yang daritadi hanya melihat kakak kembarnya itu mengoceh akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "Hey, Kak Claire. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu. Tuan Arringham mungkin akan menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih kasar ketimbang Jill." Mata cokelat emasnya melirik sepasang kembarnya, lalu ia melangkah menuju tangga.

Claire sudah lama mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari si kembar itu. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang sungguh buruk, namun tak ada yang dapat menyangkal mereka. Claire, sebagai anak angkat dari keluarga itu pun lebih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk bicara. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya yang sederhana, tak seperti yang dimiliki keluarga asli di lantai 2. Ia pun mandi dengan cepat dan berganti pakaian. Celana panjang hitam dari kulit dan kaus putih tanpa lengan dengan rompi hitam dari kulit pula. Pakaian dari bahan kulit, ciri khas dari keluarga Arringham.

Claire pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya, lebih baik seperti itu daripada seseorang mengacak-acaknya. Ia selalu melarang semua orang di rumah itu memasuki kamarnya, tentu dengan cara menguncinya. Saat ia berbalik, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye berpakaian dengan baju tanpa lengan dari kulit hitam dan jeans dengan rantai dimana-mana datang menghampirinya, senyuman angkuh (yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Jack) terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyandarkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri Claire, dan mengarahnya wajahnya ke telinga Claire, "Hey, Claire. Seragam kulit hitam itu sungguh cocok untuk membalut kulitmu yang putih." Godanya. Dengan cepat Claire menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menunduk, dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke pintu jatinya. "Terima kasih, Gray, atas pujianmu." Senyum Claire. Memang, keahlian bela dirinya itulah yang membuatnya diterima di keluarga ini. Namun Gray hanya tertawa pelan, mata birunya melirik si pirang tersebut, dan tersenyum lagi. Claire melepaskan genggamannya, sambil mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. "Bagus, Claire, aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu." Ucap pemuda usia 25 tahun tersebut. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang lalu ia melangkah melalui koridor di kanannya, meninggalkan Claire di belakang.

Gray, dialah satu-satunya dari empat bersaudara itu yang memiliki rambut oranye dari ibunya, dan mata biru dari neneknya. Sifat buruknya yang sering ia perlihatkan adalah menggoda setiap gadis di jalannya, meski itu Jill. Serta kesabarannya yang sedikit alias cepat marah. Meski begitu, ialah yang paling bertanggungjawab dari empat bersaudara itu. Ia sering melakukan transaksi gelap atas namanya karena dialah yang bisa menangani segala kendala, meski dengan cara yang tidak wajar dilakukan. Topi tulisan 'UMA' pemberian kakaknya, Mark, tak pernah ia lepaskan.

Claire berjalan dengan tenang melalui ruang utama. Begitu megah dengan dekorasi di sana-sini. Meski begitu, jarang sekali yang ada meluangkan waktu untuk beristirahat di tempat itu. Ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan milik Tuan Arringham. Pintu putih dengan gagang perak menunggunya di ujung lorong, dengan dua penjaga yang sepertinya sudah bosan menjaganya.

"Persilahkan ia masuk!" suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu putih besar itu sudah tak salah lagi adalah milik Tuan Arringham. Meski beliau adalah ayah dari empat bersaudara itu, mereka lebih memilih untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama keluarga mereka, seakan bangga dengan nama itu.

Claire memasuki ruangan itu, besar, sederhana, api yang menyala di sisi untuk mengahangatkan hawa dingin di luar sehabis hujan. Mata coklat emas menatap milik Claire. Tuan Arringham pun berdiri, terlihat baju setelan tux putihnya yang elegan membalut tubuhnya yang tegap. "Silahkan duduk, anakku." Ucapnya.

Ia memang selalu memperlihatkan sikap lembut saat hatinya tenang. Namun bila kau sedikit saja membuatnya tidak nyaman, ia mungkin sudah menghujam hatimu dengan kata-kata kasarnya, dan mungkin saja ia menembakmu dengan senapan kesayangannya, Glass Sliver, pelurunya merupakan kristal yang kuat dan tajam, sulit untuk ditemukan di dalam lapisan daging magsanya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Claire. Setelah duduk di atas kursi tangan nan empuk itu, si rambut coklat susu itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hanya beberapa detik, ia kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku tebal dengan kertas broken white yang terlihat tua. Tak lama, Tuan Arringham tersenyum, dan meletakkan buku itu di lacinya.

"Claire, sepertinya kau sudah cukup mampu untuk mulai bekerja." Ucapnya.

"Pekerjaan apakah itu, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan bagianmu. Kau akan menjadi penerusku esok saat aku tiada." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi, Tuan, tidakkah Anda akan memilih salah satu dari anak kandung Tuan untuk bagian itu?"

"Kau memiliki lebih banyak potensi ketimbang anak-anakku yang lain. Lagipula, kau sudah menjadi anakku setahun lalu. Tidakkah kau bangga?" tukasnya.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya menerimanya."

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana keluarga Arringham bekerja, anak-anakku pasti akan memberitahumu cara mengelola perdagangan senjata milik kami. Dan, untuk keamananmu, ambilah ini." Ia kemudian menyodorkan dua senapan pistol kembar dengan panjang sedengan. Hiasan perak di atas hitam besi menambah keindahannya. "Mereka bernama Silver Twins, pelurunya terbuat dari perak, kau akan mudah menemukannya di tempat persediaan kita."

Claire mengambil keduanya lalu memandangnya dengan mata penasaran. "Tapi Tuan, saya di sini karena keahlian saya dalam bela diri, tidakkah saya menerima senjata untuk buku jari saya?"

"Kau pasti akan mengerti bagaiman cara kerja Silver Twins. Baiklah, Claire, silahkan keluar."

"Baik, Tuan Arringham."

Bersambung...

Ya! Bab pertama selesai! Yang mau meninggalkan komentar dan saran, silahkan meng-klik tombol Review di bawah!


	2. Chapter 2

Penyangkalan Hak Kepemilikan: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon serta seluruh karakternya.

Bab: 2

Tempat persediaan milik keluarga Arringham merupakan tujuan wanita ini sekarang. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencoba senjata terbarunya. Tak jauh merupakan sebuah gedung berbentuk persegi dari besi dengan pintu besi yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dan jelas, berbahan kulit. Gedung tersebut memang terletak jauh dari pusat kota, tepatnya di selubungan daerah kumuh tempat para pelacur dan preman-preman bermain. Claire, seperti biasanya, tetap berjalan tenang sampai seorang laki-laki dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh datang menghampirinya. "Mau ke mana, gadis cantik?" godanya.

Claire memasang pandangan dinginnya, "Bukan urusanmu." Ia dengan cepat menendang perut laki-laki itu dengan lututnya, suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari laki-laki itu. Belum puas, Claire menariknya dan memberinya pukulan siku ke lehernya, membuatnya terpental 7 meter. Melihat kejadian itu, semua orang di sekitar menjadi takut meski hanya untuk menatap Claire. Dengan senyum bangga, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setibanya di sana, dua penjaga gedung tersebut segera mempersilahkannya masuk. Ternyata ruang itu tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Rak-rak tersusun rapi, tersusun urut sesuai jenisnya. Sementara jauh di belakang ruang, kotak kayu yang sudah pasti berisi senjata ilegal sudah siap untuk dikirim ke mana saja.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Persediaan Keluarga Arringham, nona Claire." Suara maskulin terdengar dari arah dalam ruang tersebut. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat rendah menghampirinya. Senyumnya manis, sungguh jarang orang menyangka ada seorang yang memilikinya dalam sebuah gerombolan mafia. Claire membalas senyumnya itu, agak tertegun. "Ya." Ucapnya singkat. Meski baru pertama kali melihatnya, Claire merasa di belakang kepalanya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa mengenalnya, 'Siapa orang ini? Kurasa aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.'

"Perlengkapan bagi Silver Twins ada di rak nomor 19. Mari, kuantar." Ajaknya. Claire dengan antusias mengikutinya. Rak nomor 19, rak panjang terbuat dari kaca anti peluru dengan sistem pengamanan yang sama seperti di museum, dan tak hanya rak itu saja. Semua rak yang ada di sini memilikinya. Claire berdecak kagum saat pria itu menekan tombol angka yang dikira-kira lebih dari 15 angka, 'penghafal' pikirnya.

"Silahkan, nona Claire. Ambil yang kau butuhkan." Ia tersenyum kembali dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Claire. Claire segera mengambil baju tanpa lengan berbahan kulit berwarna merah terang yang sejak tadi mengambil perhatiannya. 'Silver Twins memang dirancang untuk wanita, ya?' pikirnya. Dan tak disangka, baju itu sungguh fleksibel. Diluar telihat dua kantung persegi, namun didalamnya terdapat tempat penyimpanan untuk peluru peraknya, tempat untuk menyimpan pisau kantung, bahkan terdapat bahan tahan peluru di lapisan bawahnya. Mata birunya melebar seakan kagum, senyumnya terlihat di wajahnya.

"Itu tak hanya dirancang untuk wanita." Suara maskulin terdengar, membuat Claire tersontak kaget. "Namun ia dirancang untukmu." Ucap Gray yang selama ini memerhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gray?" tanya Claire sesudah menenangkan rasa kagetnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tak ingin adik kesayanganku sendirian di daerah ini. Ini daerah yang berbahaya, lho." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Claire memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengambil keperluannya di rak itu. Sebuah sabuk untuk tempat menyimpan Silver Twins, disamping kanan dan kirinya, serta tempat mengaitkan sarung tangannya (memang dirancang untuk penembak dan ahli bertarung dengan tangan kosong).

Puas, Claire menutup kembali rak tersebut, suara ceklekan berasal dari kunci digital rak tersebut. 'canggih sekali' pikirnya. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya? Aku bisa membantu dalam hal itu." tanya Gray.

"Oh, boleh saja." Claire melepas rompi hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan baju merah terang yang baru saja ia ambil, memakai sabuk dan menyelipkan Silver Twins di tempatnya. "Kau siap untuk kalah?"

"Hehe, ini akan menyenangkan." Gray bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menerima serangan Claire. Tendangan kakinya dihalau dengan baik serta pukulan sikunya dapat dihindari tepat waktu. Gray melompat ke belakang, "Tidakkah kau menggunakan senjata barumu? Seluruh ruangan ini tahan peluru kok." Senyumnya. Claire memicingkan matanya dan memberikan tendangan meluncur, namun Gray hanya melompat dengan mudahnya. "Pakai senjatamu." Ucapnya sedikit tegas.

"Ukh." Claire mengambil senjata barunya dan mencoba menembak untuk pertama kalinya yang sasarannya tak lain adalah Gray. Meski dengan dua senjata api, Claire tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Gray. Seorang pemula maupun tidak, jarang sekali pelurunya bersarang di tubuh Gray, ia memang cepat dan lihai dalam menghindar, serta senyum angkuhnya seakan terukir di wajahnya, membuat musuh-musuhnya geram. Peluru-peluru Claire hanya terpantul rak-rak yang ada di dekat mereka.

Gray melompat ke atas salah satu rak, senyumnya semakin lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. "Itu sajakah yang kau punya?"

Claire menunduk sejenak, melihat senjata barunya. Ia terlihat agak kecewa, namun ia melihat sebagian tajam di bagian bawah senjata api itu, jika dilihat, cara menggunakannya seperti pedang, atau bisa dibilang seperti 'gunblade'. Itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia mulai menyerang kembali, sekarang dengan taktik barunya. Ia pertama mengisi ulang bilik-bilik pelurunya, lalu ia mulai mengarahkan Gray ke sudut ruang. Gray pun mulai membaca serangan Claire, namun ia akan memberikan bonus kemenangan Claire karena ini hari pertamanya ia menggunakan Silver Twins. Gray mulai terpojok dan Claire melompat kearahnya. Dengan keadaan pistol kirinya yang siap memotong leher Gray dan peluru dari pistol kanannya siap menembus kepala Gray. Meski dalam keadaan begitu, Gray hanya tertawa. "Bagus, Claire." Tapi tangan kanan Gray mendapatkan pergelangan tangan kiri Claire, menariknya ke bawah, dan menabrakkan kepala Claire ke dinding (meski tidak sekeras yang Gray terima kemarin).

"Ukh." Sepatah kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Claire. Gray tertawa pelan, dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mengerti cara menggunakannya. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang, adikku tersayang." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Claire hanya melirik ke arah bahunya dengan malu. Ia menyelipkan senjata gandanya ke tempatnya semula, dan mengusap dahinya yang baru saja dibenturkan ke dinding besi itu. Sesama mata biru itu saling menatap, tapi Gray mengambil tangan Claire dan menariknya keluar dari gedung itu. "Peter, jaga gedung ini baik-baik ya! Kami mengandalkanmu!" Teriak Gray dari pintu keluar, yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada si penghafal tadi. Balasannya hanya anggukan dan senyumannya itu.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Jill yang sedang membaca buku novel kesukaannya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kak Gray! Sedang apa kau dengan gembel itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri karena kakakmu ini tidak jalan-jalan denganmu? Besok kuajak kau naik bianglala." Jawabnya tenang, sepertinya memang tak ada yang bisa merubah mood orang yang satu ini.

"Tentu bukan itu, Kak! Dia kan hanya pelengkap, meski tidak ada dia, kita masih bisa berdiri! Tak usah pikirkan dia!" bentak Jill sambil menghempaskan bukunya ke lantai. Jill memang yang paling geram saat Claire masuk ke keluarga ini. Mungkin ia cemburu karena dulu ialah satu-satunya putri mafia dalam keluarga Arringham.

"Sudahlah, Jill! Kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu pada Claire! Bisa-bisa kujahit bibirmu itu!" bentak Gray sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke arah Jill dengan marah. Claire diam seribu bahasa, Gray tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada adiknya sendiri kan? "Ayo, Claire." Gray kembali menggeret Claire dan pergi menuju kamar Claire, meninggalkan Jill yang masih memerah karena marah.

"Um, Gray, bukannya tidak enak meniggalkan Jill begitu saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Gray menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Claire. Senyumannya kembali ke wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Dia memang sudah seperti itu wataknya. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula kau memang tidak bersalah, kok." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Claire, sebuah gerakan yang langsung membuat Claire tersipu. Meski mereka sekerluarga, Claire masih menganggap seluruh anggota keluarga itu sebagai teman (mungkin bukan untuk Jill), termasuk Gray. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, Claire segera membuka kunci kamarnya. "Istirahatlah, Claire. Makan malam siap jam 6." Ucap Gray, lalu langsung menutup pintunya.

Bersambung

Hahaha! Bab kedua selesai! Tunggu untuk bab ketiganya ya, teman-teman!

Review Reply:

Saruwatari Yumi:

Nama asli Tuan Arringham adalah Basil Arringham (tokoh dari Harvest Moon (More) Friends in Mineral Town. Lalu, yang marah-marah melulu itu Jill, tokoh utama Harvest Moon DS Cute selain tokoh Claire. Terimakasih atas Review-mu! Baca bab berikutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Penyangkalan Hak Kepemilikan: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon serta seluruh karakternya.

Bab: 3

Makan malam berjalan dengan baik, meski Claire merasa pandangan tajam dari Jill terus mengebor kepalanya. Tentu Gray juga tidak menyukainya. Pada makan malam itu hanya terlihat Jack, Jill, Gray, dan Claire. Walau mereka tinggal bersama Tuan Arringham, mereka hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor beliau. Tak terbayang sebelumnya Claire akan menjalani hidup yang samasekali tidak dikekang oleh orang yang mengasuhnya. Tidak ada aturan-aturan rumah tangga, hanya ada aturan dalam pekerjaan mereka. Seluruh pekerjaan rumah selalu dilakukan oleh para pelayan, meski mereka jarang mondar-mandir di rumah besar itu.

Setelah makan, tiga bersaudara itu jarang bercengkrama. Mereka menghilang ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Tak heran bila rumah itu sunyi sekali setelah jam makan malam. Claire hanya terduduk di sofa empuk di ruang utama, melihat jilatan-jilatan api yang memakan kayu kering yang teronggok begitu saja di perapian, ia merenung.

Memori akan wajah ayah bundanya sebelum ia tertinggal di desa itu. Desa Mineral, desa yang sungguh mengasyikkan pada waktu itu. Ia terpisah dari orangtuanya sesaat sebelum mereka naik ke bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Ia menangis saat itu, lalu ditemukan oleh seorang kakek tua yang dengan ramah mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahnya sampai orangtuanya menjemput.

Sayang, ia harus tetap tinggal di desa itu. Orangtua Claire yang dengan niat menjemputnya dengan mobil, mendapat kecelakaan sehingga meninggal, sungguh sial nasibnya. Sehingga Claire harus menjadi anak yatim piatu sejak umur 12 tahun. Setahun kemudian, kakek tua yang memungutnya meninggal dunia, sungguh sial.

Namun satu memori indah setelah kepergian ketiga orang kesayangannya, tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Claire yang dipungut oleh ibu dari anak itu menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Mereka selalu bermain di Mother's Hill. Dan satu yang tak terlupakan darinya adalah, senyuman manisnya itu. Selalu ada di pikirannya pada waktu itu. Ia mendesah lesu.

"Claire." Suara yang tak lain adalah milik Gray membuatnya tersontak kaget. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang hampir basah karena air matanya dan berbalik ke arah Gray.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya seakan menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Claire. Namun Claire hanya diam, membiarkan Gray menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kalau soal Jill, aku sudah memarahinya lagi tadi sesudah makan." Ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... aku teringat akan masa laluku. Saat aku masih kecil, dan orang tuaku..." ucapnya pelan. Mata biru Gray menunjukkan perhatiannya yang besar terhadap Claire. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gray tersenyum pada adiknya itu. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya, senyum yang... ramah? "Itukah? Aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Kalimat itu membuat Claire menengok ke arahnya dengan mata yang penuh tanya. Gray tertawa pelan. "Ya, terutama pada ibuku. Serta Mark."

"Mark? Itukah putra sulung dari keluarga ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki." Ucapnya. Lengannya meninggalkan bahu Claire, sikunya diistirahatkan di kedua lututnya, duduk membungkuk. "Hanya mereka berdualah keluargaku..."

Claire bersiap untuk mendengar cerita Gray. "Sejak kecil, aku dan Mark hanya dibesarkan oleh Ibu. Ibu selalu membawaku dan Mark pergi ke taman di dekat rumah kami yang dulu. Aku selalu bermain dengan Mark. Saat aku mendapatkan dua adik kembar, ayah membawa mereka pergi, meninggalkan kami bertiga. Aku membencinya sejak itu. Lalu, saat aku berumur 12 tahun, serangan bom dari keluarga rival kami merenggut nyawa ibuku. Kami berdua saat itu sedang bermain di taman itu, langsung berlari kembali ke rumah kami yang sudah hancur berantakan. Mark dan aku berlari ke dalam rumah. Kepulan asap tebal tidak menghalau kami untuk masuk. Namun, tentara invasi itu menemukan kami, target sebenarnya, anak dari keluarga Arringham. Mereka menembak mati Mark, aku yang sungguh penakut, bersembunyi di bawah tangga. Tak lama, para tentara itu pergi begitu saja, dan aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku tak melihat ibuku dimana-mana, hanya Mark yang tergeletak, masih bernafas tersengal-sengal. Namun ia hanya tersenyum padaku, dan memberikan topinya padaku." Gray melepas topinya dan menatapnya. "Mark berkata bahwa aku harus bisa jadi penerus keluarga Arringham yang berhasil... Tapi, aku masih saja seperti pengecut, bahkan aku dikalahkan olehmu di mata ayah." Ia tersenyum. "Karena itulah, Claire, aku harus memastikan kau akan berhasil dalam memimpin keluarga ini."

Gray menatap Claire, senyuman ramahnya itu masih ada di wajahnya. Claire tersipu, ia baru pertama kali melihat Gray tanpa topi milik mendiang Mark. Sungguh tragis masa lalunya. Bahkan, ayahnya saja pergi meninggalkannya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke ayahmu?" tanya Claire.

"Ayah mengirim suruhannya untuk menjemputku. Awalnya aku ragu, saking bencinya diriku terhadap ayah. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ucapnya sambil bermain dengan topinya itu.

"Dan Tuan Arringham kecewa padamu." Kata suara yang tak lain adalah milik Jill yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. "Kakak sebenarnya adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menjadi penerus setelah Mark. Sudah susah beliau mengirim suruhannya untuk menjemputmu, untuk kembali mengasuhmu menjadi penerusnya. Tapi kau malah melepaskan orang yang berbahaya hanya untuk gadis tolol itu!" bentaknya.

"Hentikan itu, Jill. Itu sudah berlalu. Lagipula, Tuan Arringham sudah mendapatkan calon yang lebih baik." Ucap Jack yang dengan santainya bersandar di bingkai pintu ruang itu.

Gray hanya menarik nafas panjang, capek akan semua kata-kata dua adik kembarnya. Ia memaki topi kesayangannya lagi dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kak Gray! Kalau kau mau begini terus, kau tidak pantas memakai nama Arringham setelah nama aslimu!" teriak Jill. Perkataannya membuat Gray terhenti sejenak, namun ia teruskan pula. Setelah awaknya tak terlihat lagi, Jill memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Claire.

"Dan kau, Claire. Kami berharap kau tidak seperti dia. Tuan Arringham memilihmu dengan telunjuknya sendiri. Itu suatu kehormatan. Berikan yang terbaik." Ucapnya, masih dengan nada tinggi.

Sesudah mereka meninggalkan Claire sendirian di ruang itu, Claire termenung. Meski di luar keluarga ini begitu menakutkan, memliki segala kekuatan untuk mengatur orang lain, di dalamnya sungguh tragis. Keluarga yang terpecah belah, dan dirinya ada di dalamnya, dan menjadi bagian yang penting bagi keluarga tersebut.

Haruskah aku menyatukan keluarga ini? Keluarga yang aku belum tahu apa di luar dan di dalamnya? Yang baru kukenal selama satu tahun? Kenapa beban ini ditujukan padaku?

"Oh iya, Kak Claire, besok adalah hari untuk misi pertamamu." Ucap Jack dari belakang sosok Claire yang termenung. "Bersiaplah karena besok pasti akan menyenangkan!" serunya sambil menepuk pundak Claire ringan. Claire yang diam hanya melihat sosoknya pergi menghilang ke kamarnya.

'Misi pertama?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Bersambung...

Haah, bab 3 agak lama diunggah karena ide saya sedang macet. Mohon sabar menunggu bab 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Penyangkalan Hak Kepemilikan: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakternya.

Bab 4

Wanita pirang berumur 23 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang samasekali tidak nyaman. Rambutnya berantakan, peluh membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Mimpi buruk selalu mengejarnya sejak ia pindah ke rumah itu. Hujan deras menambah dinginnya malam itu.

Claire duduk, kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil selop kelincinya dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Sudah lama sejak dia memakainya. Dengan tank-top dan celana tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia telah menyatakan pada dirinya bahwa ruang itu adalah ruang ternyaman kedua setelah kamar tidurnya.

Terduduk di sofa, Claire membuka telepon genggamnya. Mata birunya tak pernah meninggalkan layar itu. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol-tombol angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, ia menaruhnya di samping telinganya dan menunggu...

...

"Mmm, Claire. Ngapain kamu nelpon aku tengah malam begini?" ucap suara maskulin yang terganggu tidurnya.

"Hai, Trent. Um, aku lagi nggak bisa tidur..." jelas Claire sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menyilangkan kaki langsingnya. Ia sudah menyetel suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

"Ehehe, kamu lagi kangen sama aku? Kamu udah lama nggak keliatan di kampus. Lagi sibuk ya?"

"Ha? Ngapain aku kangen sama kamu?... Yah, sibuk, sama pekerjaan... Kamu apa kabar?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi ujian terakhir angkatanku."

"Oh! Benarkah? Selamat berjuang ya! Ah, gimana ya pasien-pasien dokter Trent? Semoga sang dokter nggak salah obat, hehe..."

Mereka ngobrol dan malam semakin larut. Claire dengan asyiknya mendengarkan cerita Trent saat ia menjadi asisten seorang dokter tua dengan muka yang mengerikan di kota Forget-Me-Not. Claire sedari tadi hanya cekikikan saja mendengar ceritanya.

"Dan aku tidak mau lagi menjadi asistennya. Sudah cukup!" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya, sudah pasti. Kau tahu, Trent? Sepertinya aku sudah siap untuk tidur lagi." Ucap Claire sambil menguap.

"Oh, aku yang sudah terbangun tentu sudah siap untuk kembali tidur daritadi. Sukses dengan pekerjaanmu ya. Cepat kembali dan datang di saat wisudaku ya."

"Ya, terimakasih, Trent. Tentu aku akan datang. Selamat tidur, sahabat terbaik."

"Selamat tidur, Claire."

Claire menutup telepon genggamnya, jari-jarinya menggenggamnya erat. Trent adalah satu-satunya teman dari kampus. Claire memang bukan orang yang bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang. Mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan dan di kantin kampus. Meski ia adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Trent samasekali tidak tahu tentang kehidupan Claire yang sebenarnya. Claire tidak memberitahunya semata-mata agar ia tidak terlibat.

Claire juga sudah tidak pergi ke kampus lagi sejak seminggu lalu. Tak heran ia sangat merindukan temannya itu.

Tersenyum, ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Setelah merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya, ia berdoa dan menutup mata sebelum pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Paginya...

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang melelahkan. Ia tidak pernah mendapat tidur yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Menoleh, mencari jam wakernya yang membangunkannya tadi, lalu mematikannya. Jam digital itu menunjukan pukul 04.46. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasurnya yang hangat dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk hari untuk misi pertama Claire. Misi yang samasekali tidak memberikan bayangan apapun pada anak baru itu.

Gray mengambil pakaian bersih dari lemarinya. Tak seperti biasanya, ia akan memakai t-shirt putih, kemeja hitam, dan celana jeans. Ia hanya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, ia sangat jarang memakai sisir.

Keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengetuk pintu Claire, berniat membangunkannya. Ketukannya tidak terlalu keras, diikuti oleh panggilannya, "Claire! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban

Ia mengetuk lagi. Lebih tepat memukul pintu tersebut. "Claire! Kau tidak ingin terlambat pada misimu kan?"

Masih, tak ada jawaban

"Aku masuk ya?" serunya. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Claire yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Rambutnya berantakan, namun wajahnya damai di dalam tidurnya. Di dalam hati, Gray tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Namun itu akan membuat Jack kesal bila mereka terlambat.

"Claire..."

Claire hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya, Gray hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjongkok di samping ranjang Claire, menikmati wajah damai Claire. Nafasnya tetap, mengalun dengan detak jantungnya. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Tangannya mencapai pundak Claire. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya sembari membangunkannya, "Ayo bangun, adikku tersayang."

Claire bergerak sedikit, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "Selamat pagi, si pengantuk." Sapa Gray sambil tersenyum.

Claire mengulet, merentangkan lengannya. "Hmm, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Ia membuka matanya yang masih lengket itu, namun cepat terbuka setelah menyadari siapa yang membangunkannya. "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu membangunkanmu. Sekarang sudah jam 6, jadi segera bersiap, sarapan, lalu temui Jack di halaman belakang." Ucapnya tenang sambil kembali ke posisi berdiri. "Dan cepatlah. Ia tidak suka siapapun yang terlambat."

"Iya, iya..." Claire beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk bersiap.

"Oh, ya. Claire." Gray memanggilnya. Claire berhenti dan berbalik mengahadapnya. "Ya?"

"Saat menjalankan misi nanti, jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Gray sambil melangkah keluar kamar Claire. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Awal yang baik bagi Claire karena ia tidak terlambat untuk mengikuti pertemuan sebelum menjalankan misi. Pertemuan itu diadakan di halaman belakang. Tapi halaman belakang yang tak terlihat seperti halaman belakang. Lebih tepat dinamakan hutan hujan tak terurus. Pepohonan yang selalu berdaun hijau mendominasi hutan tersebut.

Jack bersama pasukannya, yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari sepuluh orang sudah ada di sana. "Claire sudah datang, teman-teman. Ayo kita mulai persiapannya. Peter, seperti biasa." Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Claire memutar bola matanya, 'kukira dia yang akan memimpin.'

Peter tampil di depan pasukan yang akan menemani Claire. 'si penghafal dari gedung penyimpanan?'

"Baik, teman-teman! Begini situasinya..."

...

Pasukan itu kembali menuju markasnya, serta Claire, Jack, dan orang yang bernama Peter masuk ke rumah. Mereka bertigalah yang menjadi ketua di setiap kelompok. Misi itu, bisa dibilang misi pencurian. Claire agak terkejut, selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah mencuri apapun, bahkan, target pencurian kali ini...

"Claire, kau akan menjadi wakilku dari kelompok I. Kau lihat baik-baik caraku membobol rak berisi permata itu." Claire terbangun dari lamunannya, dan melihat Jack yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, apapun..." ucap Claire, tangannya sambil menopang dagu.

"Dan ingat formasi kita, jangan ada yang tertinggal, maupun yang pergi seenaknya. Misi ini adalah misi yang cukup penting." Tambah Peter.

Claire hanya mengangguk.

Sorenya...

Lelaki muda berusia 22 tahun sedang memutar gelas tinggi berisi anggur tahun 1969 asli dari Perancis. Kulitnya berwarna coklat emas hasil panggangan indah dari matahari, dibalut dengan kaus hitam dengan gambar siluet elang putih di bagian dada. Menyeruput sedikit anggur dari gelasnya, mata coklatnya melirik ke arah telepon di kantornya setelah suara dering terdengar. Telunjuknya menekan salah satu tombol dan terdengar suara sekertarisnya.

"Ada telepon mendadak dari Mr. Gulls, perlu saya sambungkan?"

"Tentu."

...

"Ah, lama tak mendengar darimu."

"Merpati Hitam sudah mulai bergerak. Menurutku, serangan yang satu ini akan membahayakan posisi kita. Tidakkah kita perlu bersiap untuk yang terburuk nanti?"

Hening sejenak. Mr. Gulls meneruskan, "Mereka menambahkan seorang baru. Claire Vrednya, atau sekarang Claire Arringham."

"Hmm, situasi yang cukup buruk. Baiklah, hubungi markas 003, lalu siapkan Poseidon. Kita akan menjamu tamu kita."

"Baik." Terdengar suara keletuk, Mr. Gulls telah menutup teleponnya. Namun, ia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Claire Vrednya. Nama yang indah." Lalu ia tersenyum.

Bersambung


End file.
